Halley
by Hally Quinn
Summary: La bella y extraña Halley descubre el amor de la mano de sus amigos vengadores
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Harley mordisqueaba su lápiz mientras miraba el reloj sobre la pizarra...las horas parecían eternas...odiaba mas q nada la clase de contabilidad...pero amaba el teatro, la poesía, las novelas de amor.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Miró a su compañero Steve Rogers, él si era bueno en contabilidad...en realidad era bueno en todo...y era tan bueno él... eran mejores amigos desde que ella ingresó a esa escuela... Steve se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba y le devolvió una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Steve: ... como vas con los cálculos?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Harley o Halley como le decían todos meneó negativamente la cabeza, suspiró y volvió a mirar el reloj./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Delante de ella estaba su chico ideal...James Buchanan Barnes...o simplemente Bucky, como todos le decían...él era maravilloso, guapísimo, educado, inteligente, y por supuesto todas las chicas también pensaban como Halley...y el se aprovechaba de eso conquistándolas a todas.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Por eso Halley se mantenía al margen...no quería ser una más.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Steve y Bucky eran amigos desde niños.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La mejor amiga e Halley era Vanessa, una chica de color muy fashionista y divertida, era la novia de Falcon desde que tenían uso de memoria.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"A Vanessa le importaba mas la moda, los desfiles, los perfumes, las joyas... que la escuela y eso se volvía un problema a la hora de estudiar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Vanessa: Hall...viernes... (susurro)/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Hall: Dios...casi estoy rogando que lleguen las cinco de la tarde.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Van: Iremos todos juntos al eclipse...supongo q vienes.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Eclipse era un lugar para bailar y tomar cerveza al q iban todos los viernes a la noche./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"HAlley se mordió el labio inferior /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Van: vamos Hall! la pasaremos bien.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Halley vivía con una familia que la adoptó cuando ella tenía siete años. Los Duncan, Amy y Bob era buenas personas y tenían cuatro hijos propios./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Amy Duncan era la mejor amiga de la mamá de Halley y tenía como una responsabilidad con ella...por eso cuando sus padres murieron la trajo a vivir con su familia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El cuarto de Halley en la enorme casa de los Duncan era el altillo, muy pequeño, pero con una gran ventana por donde entraba luz y calor...ese era su refugio... Pero a veces la madre de Bob venía de visita y HAlley debía cederle su refugio, entonces le pedía a Steve si podía quedarse con él./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Steve vivía en un departamento de un solo ambiente, su madre había muerto hacía tiempo ya y el quedó solo... su novia era Peggy Carter, tenía un poco de celos de Halley a veces, pero comprendía la relación de amistad y lo aceptaba.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bucky vivía con su padre en la casa mas lujosa del barrio, tenía una gran piscina, sala de juegos, parque, enorme biblioteca...muchos veranos los pasaban alli...HAlley sufria horrores cuando veía a la novia de turno de Bucky sentarse en sus rodillas y besarlo...cómo deseaba estar ella en su lugar.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Por fin el reloj marcó las cinco de la tarde...el timbre de salida sonó...todos entregaron sus trabajos... al levantarse precipitadamente HAlley chocó con Taylor./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Taylor era amigo de Bucky también, pero mas reservado y enigmático, le gustaba leer, dibujar y escribir.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Hall: Ayyy..perdón!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Tay: no hay cuidado!...y qué tal te fue en el trabajo práctico?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Hall: pésimo...tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Tay: no es tal difícil...cuando quieras te lo explico .../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Vanessa los interrumpió.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Van: esta noche en el Eclipse Tay! nos vemos ( tomo a Halley del brazo y la arrastró hacia afuera)/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.32px;"Halley llegó a casa, estaba anormalmente silenciosa para ser viernes.../p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.32px;"Hall: Amy?...Bob?' ...chicos?/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.32px;"NAdie respondía...fue a la cocina y encontró una nota sobre la heladera/p  
div class="text_exposed_show" style="display: inline; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.32px;"  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px;""Hall estaremos el fin de semana en casa de la madre de Bob... si necesitas algo llama... XXX Amy."/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Hall: bien..bien...se fueron todos...para que llevar a la pobre niña huérfana...mejor la dejamos para que cuide la casa...además la querida madre de Bob siempre me critica... Harley! ( en pose de anciana gruñona) estas mas gordita...te teñiste el pelo?... como puede ser Amy que permitas que esta niña se tiña el cabello? no es muy inteligente...q será de ella? pobre niña ...si engordas mas no entrarás en la ropa y quién le comprará otros jeans?/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Vanessa/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Hall: Vanessa...iré al club esta noche.../p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"VAn: LO SABIA! pasaremos por ti a las diez...ponte bonita!/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"HAll: ayyy eso no es problema... total...soy completamente invisible .../p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Van: qué dices tonta! a más de uno traes de cabeza!/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Hall: si... repartiré números para que no se peleen!/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Van: a las diez ..ok? con el talonario de números!/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"HAlley llenó la bañera de agua caliente y le puso sales con olor a lavanda... se quitó la ropa y se metió suavemente en la bañera...cerró los ojos, era increíble el silencio que la rodeaba... dejó que su cuerpo flotara en la bañera e imaginó q estaba en la pileta de Bucky, y él la observaba sentado en el borde... con sus hermosos ojos celestes, con su preciosa boca sexy...le sonreía y la miraba como si ella fuese la única mujer que amaba.../p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Se imaginó q él se metía al agua y se acercaba a ella, le tomaba la cara entre sus manos para besarle con suavidad... y luego le diría mirándola fijamente a los ojos:/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Buck: me gustas cuando callas ...porque estas como ausente...y me oyes desde lejos ..y mi voz no te toca...como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma...emerges de las cosas...llena del alma mia...mariposa de mi sueño...te pareces a mi alma... y te pareces a la palabra melancolía...br /Me gustas cuando callas y estas como distante...y me oyes desde lejos...y mi voz no te alcanza... déjame que me calle...con el silencio tuyo... déjame que te hable, también con tu silencio.../p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Halley se sentó en la bañera llorando... ¿para qué imaginar esas cosa que le hacían daño?...eso NUNCA pasaría... respiró hondo y comenzó a lavarse.../p  
/div 


End file.
